


Ты пришла из цветочных снов

by pegajane



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegajane/pseuds/pegajane
Summary: Они встречаются каждый день, они снова уходят на прогулку, они неловко целуются, когда рядом никого нет, они придумывают, как сказать Юджину правду, они держатся за руки и иногда плачут: то ли от счастья, то ли от страха перед будущим. Рапунцель всё так же плетёт венки, а Кассандра вплетает цветы ей в косичку.





	Ты пришла из цветочных снов

Кассандра молчит, когда видит Рапунцель рядом с Юджином. Молчит, хмурится, пытается заняться делом, лишь бы не видеть, как любимая вьётся около своего – аргх, возможно – будущего мужа. Кассандра старается отвлекаться на всё, что может: в очередной раз заточит свой меч (то, чем она всегда готова защитить свою принцессу), приготовит что-то себе на закуску, хотя есть всё равно не станет – не может; уткнётся в книгу, пускай та будет вверх тормашками и совсем не интересная. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Рапунцель.  
Рапунцель раз за разом отказывает Юджину в предложении руки и сердца. Она любит его, но, может, всё-таки не так, как от неё ожидают? Не так, как обычно пишут в книгах? «Нет-нет-нет, бред какой-то. Однажды я всё равно выйду за него замуж. Я ведь люблю его? Да?» Только вдруг её возможный суженый перестал приходить ей во снах, и Рапунцель всё чаще снится, как они с Кассандрой бегут из замка, бегут через весь город, бегут за пределы Короны, где они смеются и держатся за руки, и Кассандра фыркает и смешно морщит нос от цветочного запаха венка, который Рапунцель заботливо сплела и надела на голову фрейлине.  
И когда девушки остаются одни, принцесса пытается завести разговор, но в голове только смех Кассандры из сна, руки Кассандры из сна, цветочные венки, ветер, бьющий по лицу и не дающий дышать. И во сне Кассандра смотрит в глаза Рапунцель, не прячет их, как в реальности, не отводит в сторону, не поворачивается спиной.  
Когда девушки остаются одни, Кассандра не знает, что сказать. Она видит, как принцесса нервно сжимает руки одну в другой, как бегает взглядом по стенам, по полу, по книжным полкам, как на секунду открывает рот и, кажется, вот-вот что-то скажет, но потом просто улыбается и смотрит на фрейлину, заставляя ту отводить взгляд ещё дальше.  
Кассандра понимает, что что-то в Рапунцель меняется, когда та почти перестаёт целовать Юджина, предпочитает лишь дружески чмокнуть того в щёку и обнять, как брата. Принцесса боится признаться себе в том, что она вдруг охладела к своему почти-уже-жениху. Боится признаться Юджину. Он поймёт её? Возненавидит? А сама она не будет жалеть, если скажет ему, что что-то в ней погасло и что любит она его как друга, как родного человека, но не как парня?  
Проходят дни, недели, месяцы терзаний, ночи, недели, месяцы цветочно-воздушных снов о побеге с Кассандрой. Они так часто остаются вдвоём, что принцесса почти перестала волноваться, что снова ни о чём не может сказать своей (уже своей?) фрейлине. Они говорят часами напролёт: Рапунцель – о прогулках, природе, людях в Короне, фестивалях, рисовании; Кассандра – о приключениях, драконах, битвах, истории и принцессах. Фрейлина смотрит в глаза Рапунцель и почти не боится, вот только сердце почему-то уходит в пятки и появляется противное чувство кома в горле. Кассандра ¬– не дурочка, она понимает, что происходит. Читает влюблённый взгляд принцессы и сама не в силах сдерживать свой влюблённый ответный взгляд. Позволяет Рапунцель вытаскивать её на прогулку, плести венки и надевать себе на голову. Успокаивает ту, когда вечером она плачет и зарывается пальцами в свою золотую косу. Кассандра знает, почему принцесса плачет, но усиленно делает вид, что ничего не понимает, и просто успокаивающе гладит макушку Рапунцель.  
— Кэсс, мне нужно что-то тебе сказать, — она снова плакала, и теперь её голос звучит надрывисто, а слова прерываются всхлипами и судорожными вздохами. Они обе сидят в покоях Рапунцель, почти прижавшись подруга к подруге. Кассандра молча кивает, даёт принцессе шанс озвучить мысли вслух, пускай они обе прекрасно понимают, что сейчас прозвучит.  
— Кэсс... Юджин... Я не могу ему сказать, я боюсь... Я не могу, Кэсс, понимаешь? — её плечи дрожат, руки закрывают лицо, лишь бы Кассандра не увидела опухших глаз и раздутого носа. — Он меня любит, а я его... — тяжело вздыхает, — а я его люблю по-другому. Кэсс... Кэсс, я люблю другого человека.  
Рапунцель вдруг перестаёт двигаться, перестаёт дышать, и, клянусь, Кассандра слышит её бешеное сердцебиение. Или это её собственное отдаёт таким гулом в ушах. Принцесса выпрямляет спину, убирает ладони с лица и впивается тонкими пальцами в коленки, её взгляд направлен на них же.  
— Тебя.  
— Аа? — Кассандра знала это, но не думала, что признание прозвучит так неожиданно для неё самой. Она в замешательстве. Руки просятся обнять плачущую принцессу, губы просятся поцеловать её красный лоб, сердце просится сказать ей слова любви в ответ.  
— Я знаю.  
Рапунцель вздрагивает так резко, что перестаёт плакать. Она отводит глаза от своих бледных рук, вцепившихся в колени, и долго смотрит на Кассандру.  
— Я знаю, Рапс. Я чувствую то же самое.  
И Рапунцель снова всхлипывает, падает на плечо фрейлине и беззвучно плачет.  
Им приходится ещё долго успокаиваться, и когда наступает ночь, Рапунцель просит Кассандру не уходить и остаться на ночь, потому что ей страшно, ей очень-очень страшно. Фрейлина соглашается и тогда всю ночь сидит у кровати принцессы, держит её за руку и вполголоса рассказывает ей разные истории, лишь бы отвлечь. Рассказывает, как украдкой любовалась её улыбкой, как радовалась её смеху, как плакала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, когда Юджин впервые сделал предложение Рапунцель. Кассандра не смеет отойти ни на шаг и утром она первая, кого видит принцесса после сна.  
Они встречаются каждый день, они снова уходят на прогулку, они неловко целуются, когда рядом никого нет, они придумывают, как сказать Юджину правду, они держатся за руки и иногда плачут: то ли от счастья, то ли от страха перед будущим. Рапунцель всё так же плетёт венки, а Кассандра вплетает цветы ей в косичку.  
Однажды Рапунцель рассказывает Юджину обо всём, опять расплакавшись, опять всхлипывая и вздыхая. Юджин плачет тоже, но говорит «спасибо, что была моей мечтой». Они не бросают друг друга со скандалом, они неловко здороваются при встрече и ведут странные диалоги. И когда рана Юджина затягивается, они снова веселятся вместе, но как лучшие друг и подруга.  
Кассандра обнимает Рапунцель, говорит, мол, знала, что всё будет хорошо. Рапунцель смеётся, и на душе обеим так легко, что хочется танцевать. Кассандра больше не сдерживает улыбок, глядя на неё. Свою принцессу она не покинет никогда.


End file.
